The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a connector for connecting an electro-statically charged device to an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are sensitive to electrostatic discharges (ESDs). Often, an ESD event happens when connecting a charged device, such as a USB device or other peripherals, to the information handling system. As the charged device is connected to the information handling system, the charge on the device is rapidly discharged, resulting in a high voltage transient that can permanently damage static sensitive circuits in the information handling system. A variety of ESD protection schemes have been devised to deal with this problem.
An ESD protection network can include of a set of primary shunt devices, a series resistor, and a set of secondary shunt devices. Other schemes include the use of a plurality of shunt devices. The shunt devices are typically built using diodes, although transistors can be used as well. External components, including diodes and varistors, can also be added on to the system board to supplement the ESD protection network. The problem with these and other ESD protection networks is that series resistors and shunt devices can reduce signal integrity, take up board space, and result in an added cost to the information handling system. In addition, the ESD protection networks are limited in the amount of discharge they can safely absorb.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a connector for connecting an electrostatically charged device to an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior devices and methods discussed above.